


A Microbiological Proposal

by oreoz314



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, scientific fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 09:04:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15770937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oreoz314/pseuds/oreoz314
Summary: A way Carlos might have popped the question (using ample scientific metaphor, of course).





	A Microbiological Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally just Carlos's little proposal speech, kind of Condos/Toast-inspired stylistically. Where are they? How does Cecil react? Nobody knows, not even me. It's up to your imaaaagination!

Something that’s really intrigued me lately is the concept of definition and identity. By which I mean… what makes you you, or what makes me me? What makes anyone anyone? It’s easy to say that each individual is just the sum of their component parts, but from a scientific standpoint, that’s… hah, well that’s just not true. I mean, the majority of the cells in our bodies—skin cells, blood cells, the cells that make up bones and muscles—are constantly dying off and being replaced by new ones. Even the connections between neurons in our brains are changing! But there’s something intangible about each individual person that makes them who they are, even though the very foundation of their physical and mental being is in constant flux.

And fluctuation and change… well, they’re scary. Change is what causes the downfall of most relationships. Some relationships end over something as shallow as a physical change; that’s partially why there’s an entire industry centered around beauty. Sometimes it’s a geographical change; maybe a couple couldn’t work through the challenges of being long-distance. Sometimes a personality change causes it—you’ll hear people say, “they just weren’t the person I fell in love with anymore.” This idea of the power of change can make people want to stay stagnant, never trying anything new because they enjoy the safety of consistency.

But, then… sometimes I think about how two entities can become one entity, and this can nullify the change. Like how all the cells and neurons and atoms in your body right now are separate, but they’re all working together to form something wonderful and amazing, and even though individual cells are dying and being created, replacing and regenerating, what really matters is the bond _between_ each cell and the _result_ of that bond. And I think… that I’d like for our relationship to become a bit more like the relationship between two cells in a larger entity. In other words, no matter how much you or I change… physically, geographically, in terms of personality… I’d like for there to be a constant. Something bigger than both of us, something that we work together to create. Something that not only defines us as individuals, but also defines us by our bond.

So, um… all this to say… Cecil, you are the most fascinating thing I’ve discovered since coming to this town, and I have discovered a _lot_ of things. And I… well, for scientific purposes (and maybe for personal reasons as well)… uh, I’d like for us to continue discovering things about each other. Maybe… like… a lifetime of discoveries. You know… a lifetime together. Um… y-yeah, you know, like… ah, you want me to actually _say_ it. You’re going to make me _say_ it! Tch, come on, Ceece, I’ve been on one knee for a solid three minutes, this lovely ring is in plain view, and I’m talking in _very blatant_ scientific metaphor. I don’t think I could make it any more obvi- alright, fine hahah, you’re so ridiculous.

Cecil Gershwin Palmer, will you marry me?

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah about a month ago I had a very scientific/romantic thought about my own marriage, and I just HAD to turn it into a Cecilos fic. This is my first time actually putting a fanfic online, so any feedback would be appreciated. :)


End file.
